Showdown: Volume One
by miko626
Summary: Edward finds a suspicious note on his door, leading him to a battle between enemies he'd thought he'd finished with, along with some he's never met...Edward, James, Spike, Angelus, or Hannibal King...who will win? more on the way if you all like it!


Note to all, characters are not mine, etc etc, and just in case you think I'm crazy- just try sitting through a day at my high school, your mind will wander as well. This is what me and mi amiga came up with one day during Pre Calc, and I wrote it up into fic (and even gave it a plot, fancy that!). Enjoy!

Edward Cullen walked silently from his car into the large house he shared with his 'family' in Forks, Washington. When he reached the door he was surprised to see an envelope taped to it, with his name written in large curling script. He opened it, looking cautiously around to see who had left it- was it another one of Alice's crazy plans? The envelope contained a cream coloured card, the thick kind that people generally used for invitations. The front side only had three words written on it: "We have her." Edward turned the card over and saw an address written on the back. Without waiting another second, he was back in his car and driving. Someone had Bella, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

He drove for about an hour before he reached the address on the card- an abandoned looking warehouse, with a big iron door that stood about two feet open. Edward hurried out of the car and peered cautiously into the warehouse. He almost didn't believe what he saw inside.

Bella was sitting in a chair at the back of the room, from the looks of it trapped within a giant metal cage. There was also a blonde he didn't recognize, but was trying to pry the great metal bars apart. She finally shouted in frustration and sat down in the chair next to Bella, looking aggravated.

Edward stepped warily into the room and was met with a shot in the stomach. He looked up and saw a man standing dead in front of him, holding two automatic handguns, one raised and aimed directly at Edward's head. "Hey, Bloodsucker! So glad you could make it. One more I can shoot down..." Edward rolled his eyes and bent to pick up the bullet that had fallen to the ground. It looked crushed, almost as if it had been fired directly into a granite wall- exactly what Edward's chest so strongly resembled. Gotta love being a vampire, right?

He turned, as if to walk away, and the man with the guns fired shot after shot, each one bouncing right off his back. Finally fed up with the insanity, Edward whirled around and threw the bullet right back at him. The man ducked just in time, and the bullet shot past him, hitting instead a man in a long black coat whom Edward hadn't seen earlier. A man with peroxide-blonde hair.

"Watch it, mate! Just an innocent bystander here, no need to get me caught in the crossfire." The man with the guns turned and snorted. "There's more of you? What is this, like vampire breeding grounds?" Bleached-blonde boy laughed. "Yeah, like I want to be associated with this lot." He nodded at Edward, who remained silent. "Who are you anyways, Sparky? Renegade hunter? Sure as hell aren't with the Slayer over there, guns aren't really the Scooby Gang's 

style.." He waved at the girl locked in the cage with Bella. "Hey, Buff! Bet you're wishing you'd stayed with me now, eh?" The girl, Buffy, gave him a glare that could have killed. "Spike, just get me out of here. Better yet, you might not want to, cause when I do get out, I'm gonna kick your ass."

Bleached-Blonde boy, Spike, laughed and walked away from the cage. "Last time I try to free you then, love, have it your way! So then, Mister Tall, Dark, and Trigger Happy, what do they call you?" The man lowered his guns. "The name's Hannibal King. I'm a rogue of sorts, my team kind of got..well...let's just say killed, about a year back. Me and a friend of mine took what's left of the weapons and have made a few hundred extra kills this year in retaliation. Surprised to see vamps again, though, thought our dear friend Blade took care of that little problem."

Edward just laughed. "You'll never get rid of us. We're just strong enough to survive and to hurt everyone who gets in our way. That's all we're really good for." They both looked at him strangely. "And who might you be, who is so full of sunshine?" asked the blonde one, laughing.

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but didn't have to. From the shadows of the room, a voice rang out, giving his answer for him, and a man stepped out of the corner. "Edward Cullen. Late of Forks, Washington. Loves to hang out with that little strumpet over there. Hello, Bella!" He waved, but Bella just fumed at him. Edward took a step closer to him before realizing who it was. "James? What are you doing here?"

James held up a card similar to the one Edward had received. "Got a card saying there was a good hunt around here, so here I am. And what about yourself?" Edward nodded. "Same sort of thing. Don't know who these guys are, though..." James looked at Spike with distaste. "Don't know 'em, don't like 'em, wanna kill 'em?" He ran for Spike and the two began punching and kicking each other, a high speed vampire showdown. Edward backed away towards the door, but instead of reaching daylight found yet another man behind him. He turned and saw a long gleaming sword before he was flipped against the wall, sword at his throat. "Not so fast, friend."

Spike froze, James' arm wrapped around his throat. "Angel! Glad you could make it!" The newcomer smiled, then his face contorted, his forehead going sort of lumpy and two fangs extending from his upper jaw. "Not Angel. Angelus. I'm back, baby!"

Hannibal snorted. "Angelus, eh? Well, with a name like that, this is going to be one hell of a party!" Angelus slammed the door shut behind him and dove for Edward's throat, with Hannibal shooting at him the whole way down.


End file.
